Temptations of the Sea
by Rae TB
Summary: Rei is new in town and he quickly makes friends, enemies, and stalkers...to make matters worse, some of them are...mermen? KaiRei. New and improved.


Surprised?

That makes two of us.

Okay, so I was going to update Temptations of the Sea, but looking it over, I realized something.

It SUCKED.

I would like to take this time to thank everyone for NOT flaming that tremendous piece of GARBAGE.

My writing style has improved a lot since then...but at the same time...I lost the creativity I used to have. I think what attracted people to this was the idea, and it was a good one. I just couldn't do it justice at the time.

That's all changed now.

I am determined to return to what started everything for me, and improve it.

I wanted to finish it, but first this baby had to be MAJORLY revamped. So here it is chapter number one, rewritten and NOT icky this time. ...At least I hope it's not icky this time. Anyway, because it's been altered so much, the course of the story has completely changed. Different things will happen now that wouldn't have happened originally, and because my style has improved, each chapter won't go as fast. For instance...Rei won't be in a car at the beginning of a chapter, and drowning at the end of the same chapter. T-T;;;

...ONWARD!

* * *

Rei sighed as he looked out the window watching the scenery change as he pressed his face against the cool glass. A content sigh left his throat as it cooled his heated skin eyes on every house as it passed by him. While anyone else would have seen it all as a blur, the entire ride was proceeding in slow motion for Rei and he was taking the time to appreciate everything. 

This would be his last chance to, after all.His family wasmoving and he had no idea when they would be back for a visit...if ever. The entire month had been stressful, painful, and had gone by fast at some times, and painfully slow at others. Packing up everything he owned in a box, all the memories, all the pieces of his past was extremely painful. He had relived every spill he had ever taken in the house he grew up in, every fight he had ever been in, and every friend he had ever made. The thought of his friends caused him to flinch in an unspoken, unparalleled pain. Saying goodbye to them one last time hadn't helped much.

Mariah had been bawling her eyes out angrily telling Rei that if he dared to get a girlfriend, she would break his legs. A small smirk spread across his face at that thought. Even if he didn't like her as any more than a friend, it still hurt to watch her so torn apart. Her brother Lee had slapped his forehead and told her to stop being stupid while Kevin rolled on the floor in hysterics and Gary devoured the cake Mariah had made. After that, all hell broke loose as Mariah chased after Gary with a broomstick telling him to cough the cake back up.

Kevin had continued to laugh, and Lee and Rei had joined him. The thought sent a single tear rolling down his cheek as he gripped the car seat. The water droplet sparkled as the light of the sun penetrated the car window and reflected off of it. He could still see the entire scene clearly in his mind. Lee's eyes were quenched shut, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks as he held his sides, rolling around on the ground his facial expression one of exuberance. The joyous sound of their laughter had melded together in harmony, resonating through the air. Even now it rung through Rei's ears causing a twinge of pain to course through his heart.

Then as quickly as the scene had started, it all stopped. Mariah and Gary fell to the ground huffing and out of breath. Rei, Lee, and Kevin had all sat up from their respective places on the ground, laughter ceasing, all five staring at each other in silence. At first, no one dared to penetrate the solitude that settled amongst them. Each allowed themselves to be absorbed in his, or her own thoughts until finally..."We're really going to miss you Rei..." Lee mumbled as Rei shook his head.

"We all agreed we weren't going to talk about that Lee!" Rei sighed. "This is about spending time together," the amber eyed teen said sadly. His orbs reflected a deep hurt that was reflected within his soul, but he didn't dare to share it with his friends.

"You're right Rei..." Lee smiled. "Just don't forget about us when you move away, okay?" he had smiled. That smile would forever be engraved in the depths of his mind, burning his heart in two. Immediately the scene was brought to a close, interrupted as they hit a speed bump that sent a jolt of surprise through him. Rei jumped slightly and sighed heavily.

Even thinking of their names right now was destroying him.

Kevin...

Rei flinched.

Gary...

Another flinch.

Mariah...

A sharp intake of breath.

Lee...

All resolve now crumbling.

Would he ever see them all again?

Sure, Rei's father had him promised he would see them again, but Rei had long since learned that his father was a lying skunk that was not to be trusted. There was no stopping it now; his tears were flowing freely as his shoulders shook with his heart wrenching sobs. The sound of his sorrow filled the air as his parents exchanged worried glances. They knew this would be hard for him, but as they looked back at him they were about ready to turn the car around and go back. The tearsrunning from his eyes had now formed a small stream as they sliddown his cheeks, leaving traces of salty saline in their wake.

"Rei...sweetie..." his mother sighed biting down on her lip.

"I want to go back..." he croaked out shutting his eyes painfully.

"Oh Rei..." his mother sighed once more. "We know you'll miss your old friends, but you'll make new ones-" she started as Rei growled.

"I don't WANT new ones! I want Kevin and his stupid pranks, Gary and his cheery smile, Mariah and her temper tantrums, and Lee and his arrogant attitude!" he shouted angrily. How could they do this to him? This just wasn't fair!

"Son, there's bound to be someone with stupider pranks than Kevin, cheerier smiles than Gary, worse temper tantrums than Mariah, and someone with more arrogance than Le-...err...forget the last one, but the point is, you'll get over it," Rei's father stated as his wife flinched.

Wrong answer.

Rei's facial expression instantly turned to one of disgust. He opened his mouth to say something and then slammed it shut, shaking with his rage, his fists clenched.

VERY wrong answer.

"Get over it?" he whispered in rage. "You think I'll be able to just GET OVER IT!" he boomed as his mother rubbed her temples her thoughts something along the line of: 'Note to self: file for divorce.'

"Baby...your father doesn't mean it like that..." she sighed heavily. "He's just...going through a bit of a phase is all," she stated sending glares to her husband. In response he gulped heavily, smiling nervously. Great, this meant no sex for...oh...the rest of the year. On the bright side, it was April...so just eight more months to go!...'Note to self: file for divorce' the husband thought to himself shaking his head sadly.

"What kind of phase?" Rei asked moodily as his mother considered this.

"I believe it's called being a big fat jerk," she stated happily receiving a glare from her spouse this time as Rei sighed and leaned backward.

'Note to self: get parents to file for divorce.' Rei thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling of the car looking forward when all movement of the vehicle ceased.

"On the bright side, we're here now!" his father said happily as both Rei and his mother looked at him in a mix of sadness, and exhaustion. "...Right," he coughed shutting the door, starting to unload the car.

"I know it all seems quite unbearable right now, but it'll get better!" his mother vowed as he sighed.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up mom...but it's not going to work," he muttered as she glanced back at him sadly before leaving the car.

"Kevin...Gary...Mariah...Lee...I will never forget you guys. I don't know how you could even think I would..." he sighed exiting the car and stretching out in a catlike manner. His dark hair glimmered as his feline eyes scanned his surroundings. It would never be the same as home. "The question is...do you guys still remember me?" Rei asked the sky as he tilted his head back with a depressed sigh slamming the door.

He had been in this new town for five minutes, and he already hated it.

TBC...

Better?

Worse?

The same?

Do you not remember because it's been so friggin' LONG?...

The last one, eh?

...Sorry?...


End file.
